Dumbledore's Apprentice
by Kingnick
Summary: Dumbledore began training Harry at an early age to prepare him for the inevitable return of the Dark Lord. Now in his sixth year with the Seconding Wizarding War just beginning, Harry will experience feelings and situations he has never faced before that could ultimately decide the fate of the Wizarding World. Darker Slytherin Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Severus Snape was unimpressed. Honestly. After all, what possible reason was there to be impressed about the number one student of Hogwarts surpassing the highest exam rate? Again.

Nothing else could be expected from the Prodigy of Hogwarts, of course.

Harry would have probably been another James, had Severus not convinced Dumbledore to train Harry in preparation of the return of the Dark Lord. Dueto this, Dumbledore allowed Harry to stay with the Dursleys only for the necessary time the Blood Wards would take to hold, and then picked him up for training. Dumbledore had told Harry the truth about the prophecy and his destiny as soon he was able to understand; they treated each other as a father would treat a son, but also as friends.

Harry spent his first five years learning the concept of magic and potions, hand-to-hand combat, and all things about magical people and items. Harry didn't talk to Severus much, considering Albus was also honest about his betrayal of the prophecy whichhad resulted in the death of his parents. He did let Severus teach him about potions and train him in the art of Wand Stance. Harry was able to grasp things with ease, and if there was something he couldn't immediately understand, his ceaseless determination wouldn't let him stop until he did.

Dumbledore left McGonagall in charge while he took long absences to train Harry. When Hogwarts demanded attention, Harry was trained by Dumbledore's brother Aberforth. It had taken long bouts of cajoling and coercion to persuade Aberforth to help, but persistence pays off.

When Harry finally began his first year at Hogwarts, the newspapers had attacked him once they had found out he had become a Slytherin. Severus had been surprised. Hogwarts, still holding its ridiculous "Bad People come from Slytherin" view, began to look down on the Boy-Who-Lived, and few wanted to be seen with him.

The people who did become his friends surprised Snape; Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. Dumbledore warned Harry to be careful in Slytherin - especially when Voldemort came back - and to watch his two friends carefully.

In the meantime, Aberforth took Harry off campus for training during the weekends, and Dumbledore trained Harry during the breaks, since neither really had family to celebrate with.

Harry was a top student during his first year. In fact, everything he turned in received an Outstanding. He spent a lot of time doing his homework, studying, or getting additional information from teachers or Albus. It wasn't till the end of the year that he surprised Severus and Albus the most.

Harry had caught Quirrell.

He had told Albus about his intense headache in D.A.D.A class and the feeling he had had that something was up.Albus had informed Harry of the presence of the Philosopher's Stone and had set a simple detection spell in the room where Fluffy, the three headed guard dog, was located.

Harry had ended the year by breaking the Exam records, missing only two questions in the History of Magic exam.

Yet let's be honest; no-one really cares about that.

That summer, Harry had spent his entire holiday - save the obligatory time with the Dursleys - in a different country that allowed underage magic, training in almost everything, gradually developing into a cold, introverted person.

In Second Year, Harry began his own intense training regime with both Blaise and Draco. He remained on top of his work, along with his severe training. He was, however, lacking in the social department. He only allowed Blaise and Draco to become close with him and still, they barely knew anything about him. His heart was cold and his manner icy. Severus suspected he was beginning to study darker arts than what he was learning from Dumbledore.

Attacks began as the school year progressed; Hogwarts was going to close soon as students, and even Nearly-Headless Nick, were petrified.

At the end of the year, no one knew what had happened when Severus and Albus found an unconscious Harry and a dead Basilisk. Ginny Weasley was gone, and Harry wouldn't reveal much on his encounter with Tom Riddle, how he defeated a Basilisk, or how Lockhart was crushed by rock.

Apparently, Voldemort appeared in the body of his younger self, having used Ginny's soul through his old diary to become Tom Riddle.

Harry and Albus spent that summer in deep training until the point where Harry would pass out for days after training both magically and physically. Harry was also more and more excluded after the Chamber of Secrets incident. Many even questioned if he had killed Ginny himself.

Searching for solace, Harry began to use the Chamber of Secrets as his base of operations, considering he knew of his Parseltongue gift from a young age and knew no one would be able to bother him.

Meanwhile, Tom Riddle did not waste time learning about what happened to him and instead brought the Death Eaters together. While they searched for a way to bring Voldemort, Harry began his third year.

The young Slytherin mastered his Patronus charm that year, after it was revealed Dementors would be in the school due to Sirius Black; The Potter's Betrayer, escapee of Azkaban. Harry learned the spell from Remus Lupin, the current D.A.D.A teacher at Hogwarts.

Learning the Patronus charm wasn't easy, but Harry was extremely ambitious. That was his driving point; whatever he set out to do, he would accomplish.

During a trip Hogsmeade that year, Harry finally encountered the man who that murdered his parents. Looking insane and muttering about Pettigrew, the Convict had dragged Him to the shrieking shack, uncaring of his desperate struggles. Never before had Harry felt so Helpless, and in a sudden rush, Harry sent a cutting curse at the convict. Not caring to see if the spell had hit or not, he ran to tell Dumbledore. Only in the next morning, in the paper, did Harry realize that he had killed a man. Losing the minuscule childhood innocence he retained.

That summer, nightmares stalked his sleep and it was easy to see that the death of Sirius Black was eating Harry up. Aberforth had helped Harry come to terms with killing, explaining that it would be part of war and to expect it, yet still stressing that it should always be a last resort.

Harry took a break from training to spend time with both Blaise and Draco, still upset about killing someone. Remus, of course, had been fired due to an unexpected werewolf transformation, and had begun to do jobs for Dumbledore.

Voldemort, along with Tom Riddle, began to rebuild the Death Eaters and began to reconstruct the system; he was disappointed to find out how many people turned their backs on him. Voldemort had introduced a new way for complete honesty between Death Eaters. The Dark Mark 2.0. It was designed to kill anyone who would betray the Death Eaters or reveal any plans.

Voldemort created "The Elite", his inner circle. It was a major step above being a Death Eater and meant Voldemort's trust in them, which was high praise indeed. Snape was the first Inductee. The Tests to get in were extremely hard, and the new tattoos that went with being Elite demanded a lot. They would kill him on the spot if he revealed anything, but they gave him a huge boost of magical strength.

Albus also began to rebuild the Order of the Phoenix and recruit, though with less barbaric inductions.

During Fourth Year, Albus introduced the Triwizard tournament, in which Cedric Diggory-a Hufflepuff from Hogwarts-competed with Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons, and Victor Krum from Durmstrang. Harry spent the year as usual; training, working, and being number one in absolutely everything, ignoring all distractions including the Yule Ball, instead training with Aberforth.

Things took a turn for the worse at the end of the year. Moody the DADA teacher turned out to be an imposter, using the absence of wards to bring Death Eaters, Tom Riddle, and Voldemort into Hogwarts, unaware that Harry was catching up on an essay in the Chamber of Secrets.

Prefects shuffled Hogwarts students in the school, as Triwizard champions were still in the maze and unaware of what was going on.

Tom Riddle and Albus battled. Throughout the battle, Tom Riddle clearly was subpar. Suddenly, Albus was attacked from behind by none other than Peter Pettigrew, who had turned from his animagus form. Tom then used Dumbledore's blood to resurrect the true form of Voldemort.

Voldemort did not kill Albus, as he wanted to leave before the Aurors showed up-considering he was still weak. Harry was upset that there had been an attack and his mentor had been injured, all whilst he had been studying, but his ambition grew. He wanted to kill Voldemort with all his heart and mind. Harry set more effort into his training than ever before that summer, especially after realizing he indeed had killed an innocent man; Peter Pettigrew was really the Death Eater who held those convictions.

Harry isolated himself completely from everyone to focus on studying. Even Blaise and Draco, who had achieved best friend status, were isolated from him that summer. Cedric won the Triwizard, but no one cared-considering previous events.

Severus didn't know how bad things could get …until Light. After freeing the Azkaban prisoners a few days later and having them pass the Elite Test, with Bellatrix becoming leader of the Elites; a young individual named Light joined their ranks. He usurped Bellatrix quickly to become Voldemort's number one and most trusted follower.

Tom Riddle handled the lesser Death Eaters; Voldemort controlled the Elite. At the end of the summer there were only nine Elite, four not from the first war. The Elite began to do assassinations and faced more powerful foes as the war continued.

Harry reached Fifth year; he was a darker person after returning from his training, but he still had hope. Dumbledore couldn't stop the darkness that grew in the young boy, knowing that Harry would have to decide whether he wanted to be the Leader of Light or the Leader of Dark.

The Order of the Phoenix came to power and Harry became their secondary leader. He was given a special pass to leave school and join the Order of the Phoenix, and the force had received a decent amount of recruits since Dumbledore had gained more time to prepare.

War was declared when the Death Eaters attacked the Ministry and Light assassinated Fudge, Scrimgeour taking his place as Minister. That day, Harry experienced his first battle, in which he was flawlessly skilled, and the Order only lost one member. It was then that Harry suggested they form teams; each team would do something different based on skills to provide efficiency.

The Battle Group, the Recon Group, and the Support Group; the three groups all played a vital part in the Order; membership also grew after the attack on the Ministry.

The Second Wizarding War had begun.

Harry spent his fifth year in and out fighting Death Eaters, so his grades slipped marginally. At this notion, Harry began to study even harder while keeping up with his fighting. At the end of Fifth year, Harry had surpassed an average Wizard in skill and knowledge. Harry grew darker, but he still fought for good, though he wasn't as merciful as Dumbledore.

Severus heard a pop as he turned from his desk too see a young boy. This boy had a thoughtful smirk on his face. The boy had messy raven hair along with emerald eyes that only reminded him of… her.

He wore a black cloak that covered his tall body, and had a long skinny sword strapped across his back.

"Severus, we're back, Dumbledore has sent me to get you. He is in his office." Harry said with a distinct coldness. Harry and Dumbledore had been on a recruitment and Recon missionfor themajority of their summer.

"Very well. Will you attend the feast tomorrow?" Snape asked as they began to walk to Dumbledore's office

"I wish I didn't have too, but Dumbledore decided I should be a prefect so I can keep an eye on the school. He wants me to focus on my social life and not on the war now." Harry said, clearly upset. Social trivialities were exactly that-trivial and petty.

"He does have a point Harry. You're too focused on this war. It may be important, but you need to enjoy yourself once and awhile." Severus said

"Damn it, you two, enjoying myself won't help me beat Voldemort. I can't kill Voldemort with relaxation."

"Potter, you've been training before you even started Hogwarts. You can keep up your training and studies, but make some new friends. The war isn't going to end tomorrow."

Harry gave a nonchalant shrug, "Whatever. Who's the other Slytherin Prefect?"

"Daphne Greengrass; I believe she's fairly talented, and she's ranked ten in the smartest students in Hogwarts. I chose you two, considering that there are now Junior Death Eaters running around the halls."

Harry let out a smile. Draco talked about this girl more than he should. He fancied Daphne and would probably be incredibly jealous at the new revelation.

"Pepper Imps," Snape muttered. Obligingly, the gargoyle moved aside and they walked up the stairs.

Dumbledore sat behind his desk filling out a bunch of paper work as both wizards walked in.

"Ahh, Severus, did your mission succeed?" Dumbledore asked looking up.

"It did, Aberforth and I managed to get soldiers from the French and Spanish ministries. Slughorn is taking my place, so Aberforth and I will go to the Russian ministry. Have you figured out how to reverse these tattoos?" Severus asked, taking a seat.

Dumbledore nodded before looking back down at his paper work, "Harry has looked over them. It's a new spell laced with an old one. Voldemort might have put another curse, so you wouldn't be able to take them off."

"Dumbledore, the Hogwarts Students are here." Harry said nonchalantly

"You should go get changed as you're a Prefect."

Harry simply walked out, leaving Dumbledore and Severus in silence.

"Severus, I don't have much time left."

Severus' eyes widened as Dumbledore pulled up his sleeves. His arm was black and it seemed to be spreading.

"Severus, I am an old fool. It was unthinkable that I would go down with a Curse. It is a curse I have yet to find a cure to."

"D-Dumbledore, no. We still have time left! Did you tell Harry?"

"I-I tried, but it was so much harder than it should be. I have to die this year, Severus… I want you to kill me."

Harry Potter walked to the Great Hall. He could hear the chatter of the Hogwarts students as they came in.

"Potter."

Harry turned around to see both Draco and Blaise standing behind him. "Malfoy, don't you know it's impolite to sneak up on someone."

"It's not like you didn't know."

"Are you leaving?" Blaise asked

"No. Draco, Blaise. I need to know where your loyalties lie. You have to choose a side. It's sudden, but I have to know."

Draco smirked, "My loyalties lie with you Harry."

Blaise, in his usual coldness, shrugged. "Zabini's have always been neutral, but I guess it's going to change. I knew being friends with you was going to kill me."

Harry gave a thoughtful smile before they all headed into the Great Hall. People still gave Harry a glare or whispered about him behind his back, but it was something Harry had learnt to ignore.

Daphne Greengrass watched as Harry Potter entered in the Great Hall. He, of course, always had a cold and guarded look. It was a look that she herself gave to not be bothered.

"I can't believe you and Potter are Prefects. I hope he doesn't kill you!" Her talkative friend, Tracy, said.

Daphne smiled, she didn't believe rumours so easily, but he did attract a lot of attention; he was just so mysterious and distant.

She had a feeling it was going to be a very interesting year.

* * *

Huge info dump, I agree, I apologize! :(, Anyway, Please Review! I'm not fishing for Reviews, but it's the main reason I write, to get better, and to become a stronger writer! I'm not asking much, just that you tell me 'good job' or 'it was okay, but you need to improve on'. Tell if you like it or not, and tell me why. I want to become a better writer and your Reviews will help! It doesn't take long, I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was eerily quiet as two Slytherin Prefects monitored the halls. It had been this way for about fifteen minutes since they began patrolling. Harry didn't talk at all. In fact, he still held that look of cold distance.

Daphne didn't why she was suddenly so interested in Harry, but she wanted to know more about him. She mentally sighed… getting to know Potter was equivalent to kissing He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Impossible, dangerous, and possibly with very little reward. He was so mysterious and powerful. He took down a Basilisk in only his second year and he was already fighting in the war. He was untouchable.

"If there is a chance that we ever see deatheaters or Junior Deatheaters, you need to run." Harry said, breaking the silence that stood like a barrier between them.

"Potter, that's a Gryffindor thing to say." Daphne replied, with just the right note of disinterested disdain.

"No, it's not being brave. Its knowing what you are capable of."

"Are you calling me weak?"

"Take it how you want. It doesn't matter, just know that I warned you."

Daphne turned her head. He was an arrogant arse.

"Goodnight, Greengrass."

Daphne was confused until she noticed they had walked back to the Slytherin Common Room. She was appreciative that it was dark and Harry couldn't see the blush that crept over her cheeks. She had been staring at Harry the whole journey, unaware that they had walked back. She was glad Tracy couldn't see her.

"Y-Yeah, you too...''

But she was speaking to an empty room.

* * *

"Potter, I'm going to kill you! You and Dumbledore are dead!" Draco yelled as Harry entered the Chamber.

To the average person, it was not the most inviting of room. A huge Basilisk skeleton hung from the roof like a melancholy xylophone. The walls that surrounded the main chamber were green, a shade prevalent in several pieces of furniture and carpet. Four doors went in different directions. One was Harry's bed and room. He had two himself along with an office he used for work and studying. The second room belonged to both Draco and Blaise. The third room was a library and another door in the library led to a small Potions area and Harry's collection of weapons. The fourth room Harry was extremely proud of.

He had been able to recreate the Room of Requirement that Dumbledore showed him in his fourth year. It was used for training but it also allowed him to enter any part of Hogwarts he liked so he could get go anywhere except Dumbledore's office. There was also a passageway to the Forbidden Forest and even one past Hogwarts' wards.

Harry smirked, "Maybe he thought you and Pansy were a good match last year? You both completely took advantage of your roles and both of you are hotheaded."

"Potter, you are an arse." Draco seriously stated, turning his head away from Harry.

"I learn from the best."

Draco sat on the couch fiddling with his wand and Blaise was most likely in the library reading something new. Harry walked in his room enjoying how clean it was kept despite the absence of House Elves. It was a huge room with everything Harry needed: a huge closet, bed, and a desk that had many books and papers on them, and a large circular carpet that housed the Slytherin coat of arms.

Harry took off his uniform leaving him in his boxers and several black bags that wrapped around several parts of his body. Aberforth had Harry wear weights so his speed and stamina would increase, and he would increase them every time he didn't struggle with them. He simply pushed a little bit of magic into them and they would get heavier.

Harry yawned. He was truly tired. Recon was not something he usually did with little sleep, but he been trained to operate with little sleep and food. He was a soldier. The Boy-Who-Lived jumped in his bed and with ease fell asleep.

* * *

_Harry and Dumbledore both stood still on the roof of a house. It was dark and a breeze blew in the air slowly. The two both were dressed in Death Eater robes and masks. Dumbledore pointed his wand at the door as Harry nonverbally sent two spells to the window. The window was Vanished before they both entered the house. Harry shot another spell quickly when they had climbed in to put the window back and turned around to see a huge room. Two guards stood on the inside of the door, and a man who slept peacefully on the bed._

_Dumbledore pointed to the guards as he pulled out his wand. Harry pulled out his dagger, silently creeping toward the man on the bed. Harry nodded to Dumbledore who stood behind the two guards. Harry grabbed the man's mouth and pulled him against his chest slicing his throat. The man began to flail in all directions trying to alert someone but Harry pulled him tighter and after a few seconds the man moved no more._

_Dumbledore unlocked the door while Harry silently shot a dark mark in the air. In the morning, the guards would notice that the sixteen guards on the ground and the five on the roof were dead and the wards and charms that protected the place had been destroyed. The worst part was that their Minister of Magic of Germany had been assassinated._

* * *

Harry felt someone's magical aura and identified it to be Draco. Harry, still keeping his eyes closed, watched as Draco's magic move closer to the bed. Harry was afraid that Draco was going to betray him and try to kill him. Harry slowly grabbed a sheathed dagger, slowly and without any seen movement unsheathed it. It was really going to hurt, but he had to sacrifice.

However, a hand slammed against Harry's face as Harry finally opened his eyes and with one swift move swung his dagger at-  
Harry stopped at midswing. Draco had two hands on Harry's face and one of them was slightly over his mouth.

"Wake up! We're going to be late if you don't wake up." Draco finally noticed what Harry had in his hand.

"Merlin's beard, Harry, you keep a dagger under your pillow?" Draco said watching Harry's dagger as he put it under his pillow

Harry got up and after a moment of silence punched Draco in his face. Draco fell to the floor grabbing his now bleeding nose.

"UHH, dumn, u bruku mu nuhose!"

"Draco, you're an idiot." Blaise said walking past Harry's room

* * *

Daphne watched as Potter and his two best friends walked into class late. Draco had blood on his shirt and looked to be giving Potter a killer stare. Why was Potter friends with Draco anyway? Malfoy was probably the number one most annoying boy in school. It was ten times worst that he fancied her.

She had even caught him stalking her many of times. In fact, in class, he would stare at her with a sort of hungry dreamy look that scared her. Blaise on the other hand she considered her casual friend. He was usually quiet and thoughtful or with his head reading a book.

Harry and Blaise sat in the back while Draco sat…next to her.

"Ahh, that'll be fifteen points from Slytherin. Now as I said before we were interrupted. I'm Professor James Elric, your new DADA teacher. A bit about me, I worked as a hit wizard for a bit of time for the ministry before I was drafted as an International Assassination wizard. It's an organization that works for different countries assassinating highly dangerous criminals and potential dark lords."

They had shared this class with Gryffindor, and like always, that little bookish know-it-all Hermione Granger raised her hand.

"Did anyone try to assassinate You-Know-Who?" she asked

Elric's smile turned into a look of defeat, "Many have tried, but every attempt has failed. No one could get close to him. On a further note, today we are going to have duels. It's to evaluate you."

Every students eyes widened as they looked to see if he was kidding. Elric noticed.

"The ministry needs you. You might not even be recruited, but just in case they run low, they ask for your help. Furthermore, you wouldn't be drafted until you reached the age of seventeen. Now, who's first? Ahhh Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley,"

Professor Elric asked everyone to follow him outside until they were met with wide open space where a dueling ring had been set up. Draco and Weasley went into the stage.

"Professor Elric, I don't think I should duel him. It probably took the Weasley's about five years to afford just one of those socks."

"Shut up, Draco!" Weasley yelled as his face began to match his hair

They both took a stance as Draco wore a smug grin. God, Daphne prayed that he was beaten.

"No Dark spells, no forbidden only way to win is to capture your opponents both may begin!"

"Stupefy!" Weasley yelled

"Ascendio," Draco said just as quickly and launched himself high in the air quickly doing another spell nonverbally.

Ron looked up as ropes wrapped around him. Draco flicked his wands as a pile of mattresses materialized below him catching his fall. Draco walked arrogantly to his now tied opponent picking up his discarded wand and handing it to Professor Elric.

"Good job, Draco, You receive a Pass. Ronald, Dreadful."

Draco, who had been arrogantly happy about his, now, looked at Elric with confusion.

"A Pass? Are you kidding me?"

"In war, Somebody would have shot a killing curse to your back, and you would have been dead. You have to be quick and discreet…you have to be aware. Now let's see, Harry Potter and Seamus Finnigan."

Daphne who had been mindlessly paying attention jumped at the sound of Potter's name. Harry who had been in the back with that same cold and distant expression walked up on the platform along with Seamus who was looking at Weasley with a grin.

"Dark Lord Potter, how I am honored," Seamus said laughing as he bowed

"Enough, Take your stances, and we may begin."

Seamus took his stance, and Harry stood exactly the same.

Tracy leaned over to Daphne's ear, "He's pretty arrogant, isn't he?"

Daphne watched carefully. How much power did Potter have?

"You may begin!"

Seamus exploded off the floor as soon as Professor Elric got the word out of his mouth. Harry hadn't said one word or even looked to have used any wand movements. Harry flicked his wand and Seamus was wrapped in ropes. Seamus opened his eyes with fear in them as Harry still stood in that exact spot that he came on the platform. The-Boy-Who-Lived flicked his wand again causing Seamus' wand to fly into his hand. Harry walked off the platform handing it to Professor Elric and taking his spot in the back, all with that same uninterested, cold, and bored expression he bore on his face. The world seemed to be awe as everything had stopped moving along with everyone who had witnessed.

Daphne was amazed, to be put shortly. He hadn't said a word. It was so quick and so fast that even Professor Elric was a little bewildered.

"T-That was an Outstanding, . It was quick and to the point. Mr. Finnigan, You have received a Troll, you didn't try, you thought he was just going to take his time so you weren't prepared."

Professor Elric cut class off giving everyone about two minutes of free time.

"Damn, Potter, you were relentless." Draco muttered still staring at Daphne

Draco saw Harry give just a little smile before going back to his usual view.

* * *

_Wow, He had such power _Professor James Elric thought as he finally entered his classroom. He pulled out a parchment and pen as he began to write his letter.

_Potter is just as strong as you say. I will continue to keep watch, along with any orders you ask of me, I have also prepared for the end of the year as well. I await your word._

_-Elric_

* * *

A/n

My regards to my awesome Beta dreamydaydreamer.

So I'm going clear up some things. Snape isn't useful to Dumbledore anymore as a spy, but he still does missions as well as gives You-Know-Who false information. Before anyone asks…

This Harry is not strong and intelligent for no reason and he is not one of those Harry that can learn something in one hour and can do it perfectly. This Harry studies and spends time learning something that normally you wouldn't get. I have created new things (spells, abilities, etc…) but they take time to learn and to develop and most of them come with drawbacks, Especially Harry's(who has already learned, I'm just not revealing yet)

Anyway, sorry for this long paragraph and such but just need to explain. Okay, Questions/Concerns/Praise/Criticism?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Is there no place to get a damned drink around here?" Aberforth yelled as he and Severus walked the streets of magical Russia. It was cold and isolated still recovering from the changes of a civil war after the abrupt end of the Soviet Union. They were in no state to state to jump back into another war, but the order only need supplies not an army.

Severus sighed coolly. "Perhaps we could return focus to our real purpose now?"

Aberforth groaned, "Life is much better when you have a drink. That's how I made it through training the boy."

"Speaking of Harry…Do you think he could face You-Know-Who at his current level?"

"No, the boy is ambitious, but his skill is nowhere near that of the Dark Lord."

"You really believe that? Potter is very ambitious, and that is his only goal…to defeat the dark lord."

"Albus trained Harry at an early age to be a soldier. The only reason Harry has that goal is because of Albus. That wasn't his original goal, but that's what happened."

"How do you know that?"

Could he possibly know that Severus had forced Albus to train the boy?

"That is my brother. I've known him for a long time. Albus sees everything as a game of chess. He sees the big picture, and doesn't care what he does in-between to get there. There are only things that have to be done to him."

Could Dumbledore really do that? Was Aberforth right? Was Harry simply a piece?

"He's turned Harry into a killing machine that is set to go off. . Albus is a genius, but he has a flawed way of seeing everything. It doesn't matter that Harry is a young boy. He has sacrificed someone's humanity for the whole Wizarding Britain. Yes, it must be done, but it still is extremely wrong."

"What do you mean he is set to go off?"

"Harry has the potential to become the next Dark Lord. Harry has no real reason to feel attached to this war, not after his fourth year when he became detached from feelings and actually began losing his humanity. Harry will have to ask himself- why and for whom is he fighting? Wizards who constantly scrutinize him, because Dumbledore told him to, to avenge his parents, or simply because he has nothing else besides his goal? Harry could go two ways as of now; go the hero's path or go into Dark Lord territory, and fight WITH You-Know-Who."

"That isn't possible. Potter wouldn't fight with You-Know-Who!"

"Of course not, Harry would kill The Dark Lord and then take his place. Harry has never had any other goal than to kill the dark Lord. What happens when he actually kills him, and taking his place as one of the strongest Wizards in Britian? What will he do? Become an auror filling out damn paperwork? Drop magic entirely and live as a muggle? Live prosperously and turn into Lockhart? No, he will use his power for the Greater Good, and a Third Wizarding War will commence."

"People change!"

"Yeah, they do, and the chances of Harry actually changing his goal are in fact just as miniscule as me getting rid of my pet goats. I am sure my brother realizes what he has done FINALLY, a place where I can get drunk! "

* * *

How long did it take you to learn nonverbal casting?" Daphne asked as they began patrolling the halls. It was just as eerily quiet as it always been, not even the cynical laughter of Peeves could be heard. Daphne was met with this silence for about a minute before Harry opened his mouth.

"I began instruction in my fourth and fully finished it at the beginning of this summer."

"Who taught you?"

"Why do you care?" he countered, coolly and smoothly.

Daphne was taken back at his tone of voice. It was very defensive and private. Daphne continued walking trying to figure out a possible answer.

"We've been going to the same school in the same year for six years, and I know next to nothing about you. You interest me, Potter."

"You had the chance six years ago. It's too late. We are nothing more than prefects. If you want a friend, talk to Draco."

"I'm sorry you are so above friends. Go to hell Potter."

Harry didn't say anything, but he was a little surprised. Most people wouldn't even dare talk to Harry, but Daphne even told him to go to hell. This was a first. Daphne, on the other hand, folded her arms against her body refusing to speak to Potter any more. It was now a fact, Potter was an arrogant arsehole.

"I am sorry you are so beyond friends. Go to hell Potter," she spat. She didn't have to tolerate his bitchiness.

Daphne's word played over and over in Harry's head as he walked back to the chamber. Why her sudden interest, and why did she want to be his friend any way? Was it possible she really wanted to be his "friend", but even so Harry was beyond the point of tedious school friendships. He didn't need something distracting him from his goals. He didn't need any weak link that Voldemort could exploit. Blaise and Draco both were strong enough to take care of themselves.

Aberforth had told him women were unpredictable. He had been right. Harry smiled as he remembered that particular conversation.

* * *

_A fourteen year old Harry Potter and Aberforth both walked the streets of the Hitsburg Market-equivalent to Diagon Alley- in Germany. They had both took a break today to celebrate the Harry's birthday._

_"Harry, I have a special birthday present for you today. Do you know what it is?"_

_Harry thought for a minute. "A goat," he sniggered._

_Aberforth chuckled, "No boy…well, not yet anyway, we are going to get you shagged today."_

_Harry's face began to turn an extremely bright red as Aberforth's words processed in his mind._

_"W-Wait WHAT."_

_Aberforth chuckled, "You are ready, boy! I don't want you to turn into a carbon copy of You-Know-Who. I'm positive if The Dark Lord had a good shag, he wouldn't be evil."_

_Harry finally knew that Aberforth was completely crazy._

_"Listen closely Harry. Women are good for two reasons; shagging. That is two reasons on its own. If I had got attached to one woman, I wouldn't be the way I am now. Women are unpredictable Harry, and it serves best you never get on their bad side."_

_Harry's face was so red that you couldn't tell the difference between a tomato and his cheeks. Harry shook himself._

_"N-no, I have better things to do."_

_"No, you don't, consider being shagged as magic. It's a skill you have to hone and work at for you to master it, and most likely you will never master it, but that, doesn't mean you should decrease effort. Fair warning; don't EVER be at the receiving of a witches wand. The Dark Lord only wishes he had that kind of power."_

* * *

"Shut up, Granger, no one asked you" Ron said as they entered the Gryffindor Common room.

Hermione sighed, she despised Ron, he had been making her life hell since her first year. Ron, Seamus, and Dean Thomas the obnoxious trio who never seemed to mature over the years, and she couldn't forget having to share her dorm room with his obnoxious and shallow girlfriend Lavender Brown.

Hermione huffed, "You were beaten. Did you think you were the Dueling master around here?"

Ron rolled his eyes as he headed to his dorms. Hermione shrugged indifferently as her boyfriend gave her a look of questioning as he came over to her.

"May I ask?" Neville asked kissing his girlfriend on the cheek

"He's being a git as always."

She had been dating Neville since fourth year; the two outcasts of Gryffindor naturally finding solace in each other as friends in their first year. After they began dating, Neville matured, growing out of his shell and even managing to impress her with his encyclopaedic knowledge of Herbology.

"I guess some people don't change," Neville said as they both sat on the couch.

"Neville, did you see Potter fight today? That kind of skill is unnatural at our age."

"Well, he is the number one student in school."

"Yes, Neville, but he was using Nonverbal magic and maybe wandless. Nobody should know wandless magic in their sixth year."

"Don't put much thought into it. We both have to focus on our dreams. Speaking of, how was your day with Madam Pomfrey?"

Her goal was to become a battle medic. She hadn't told Neville officially about the battling aspect, but she didn't want to sit back and not participate in this war. Not when her parents and relatives would be in danger. She had been studying under Madam Pomfrey and self-practicing for her dueling since her third year after classes, and Neville had been studing under Professor Sprout since last year.

"The worst thing that happened today was a seventh year that swallowed the Draught of the Living Dead because her little brother was killed. How about you?"

"The usual routine, I suppose. Professor Sprout asked me why I wasn't in Hufflepuff, and I learned how to grow, take care of and defend myself with exotic magical plants."

Hermione rested her head on his shoulders yawning.

"Can you believe next year is our last year at Hogwarts?"

"No, I still remember the first time we got on the train to Hogwarts, and I lost Trevor."

"I remember that. We were so young."

"Yeah, we definitely changed. I'm not that little boy who was scared by his own shadow. Honestly, the worst year has to be second year when you were petrified and I was alone. I thought I would lose you, and that scared me more than Snape ever could."

"Neville, You were not afraid of your own shadow. You were my first real friend, and I would have felt the same if it happened to you. Were you really afraid to lose me?"

Hermione yawned as she slowly felt herself fading.

"Yeah, I was afraid I could lose you. You were also my first real friend, and now my gorgeous and intelligent girlfriend. Who has helped me out a lot. ..Go to bed Hermione, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Neville scooped her up bridal style carrying her to the stairs so she could climb up. Hermione kissed her boyfriend on the lips for a good five seconds.

"I love you, Neville."

"Love you too, Hermione. Sleep well."

* * *

Harry flicked his wand, sweat oozing from his weary body. He was exhausted. He had begun slowly as he entered into his strict and painful training regime, starting with stamina and endurance. He had been lazy about last year, and it showed when he practiced with Dumbledore.

Harry stared at the tower of stairs that transcended into clouds. Five hundred thousand stairs exactly. Harry pointed his magic at his weights increasing the pressure until he could barely move as he began to slowly march up the stairs.

Harry had to keep up. He would kill the Dark Lord no matter what.

After the flight up and down, Harry collapsed on the floor panting from pushing himself so hard. Sweat dripped from his body like a fountain as Harry couldn't even find the strength to raise his wand.

_I won't lose to you. I will defeat you. I am strong enough!_

Harry clenched his teeth as pushed himself up. Harry pushed himself onto his feet before collapsing again. Harry began drifting from the conscious world as he tried again to push his protesting body to get up.

_A Basilisk lay dead, a sword lay engraved in its head, and black blood seeped from its head. The boy next to the defeated Basilisk looked just as defeated himself. His robes were hanging on one shoulder, blood and cuts covered his chest, and his hair matted with blood as well as a few deep cuts on his face. Harry collapsed on the floor as the Basilisk venom moved through his body._

_"I…won't… lose …to you."_

_Sweat dripped from Harry's body as he pushed himself up again. His body literally shaking as he pushed himself as thoughts replayed in his exhausted mind. Harry collapsed again realizing it was futile. It was too painful to continue to move._

_"I have to admit. You are exactly like me, unloved, feared, and powerful." Tom Riddle said as he moved toward Harry._

_"No!"_

_"Your anger confirms it. I've heard what this idiotic and useless girl had to say about you. Nobody loves you Harry. No one. You cannot simply deny this. You can accept my offer, Harry and I'll teach you how to make people love you. Love is fleeting and useless, but power and fear are priceless."_

_Tom finally made it to Harry. Harry closed his eyes feeling the world fade away as he began to succumb to his wounds. Harry felt his injuries begin to heal before he was able to stay conscious but still unable to move. He levitated the boy up until he could look at Tom._

_"Accept my offer to join me, and I'll give you the power to defeat my future self. You and I will take over the Wizarding world with fear and power!"_

_"N-Never."_

_Tom kicked Harry in the face causing Harry to land on his back._

_"Your hesitation was a sign that you have no idea what you want. I am not Voldemort. I am Tom Riddle. I have never met your parents and have no ties with them. Your anger is at Voldemort in present times."_

_Harry said nothing unable to lift himself up as he continued to hear Tom Riddle talk._

_"I'll give you a deal. When you are older, and you realize how futile love is and how weak minded and judgmental these wizards are, you can come with me, and I'll train you. I may be in my fifth year, but I will regain power. As of now, Harry, you lose. "_

_The words crushed Harry as he realized how much those words stung. He had never lost in anything other than duels and training with Dumbledore or Aberforth, and that was completely reasonable. He failed to rescue this girl. People would continue to run away from Harry, to point and whisper as he walked, and they would even laugh at him. They would blame him for this, and he knew it._

_Tom Riddle appeared over his idle body with both Ginny and the Diary in his hand._

_"Love is pointless. Relationships are pointless Harry. Fear and Power are all you need. Something I can give you. Until next time, Harry."_

_The last thing Harry saw was a now completely real and human like Tom Riddle slamming his foot against his face._

* * *

_A/n Sorry for the long wait, but here is the third chapter? On my profile, I have a poll that would help me out and links to pictures which I think my characters look like. Check it out. This is neither a Dumbledore Bashing story nor a Ron bashing story. What do you think? Hit that review box below and tell me!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It had been two weeks since the beginning of term. Everyone had gradually slipped back into mundane school activities, yet still anxiety permeated the halls as students wondered when the dark lord would strike.

Professor Elric smiled as he stepped on the dueling platform outside. He peered over his parchment and announced, "First, we will have Daphne Greengrass and Hermione Granger. We will be able to finish up duelling today, so I can surprise you."

Daphne felt her stomach clench in trepidation. She looked to her best friend Tracy for comfort before she was jostled up the platform.

"Get her, Daphne!" Draco Malfoy hooted from the back.

Daphne sighed in annoyance as she took her wand out and got in position. It was quiet, not a sound but that of Daphne's heart pounding in her ears as she waited to start.

"You may begin!" Professor Elric said as he stepped off the platform.

"Everte Statum!"

Daphne threw up a protego as she sent the tickling charm right behind it. The spell hit Hermione's leg and she burst into laughter.

"Impedimenta!"

Hermione recovered quickly as she pushed herself away from the spell.

Daphne mentally began recalling spells she could use, but her mind was not as sharp as it was before the duel. Her mind was in a rush.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Finite Incantatem," Daphne responded as the spell cancelled. Her wand had given a short jerk that was too close for comfort.

"Accio Daphne's wand."

Daphne eyes grew wide as her wand flew out of her hand. Hermione had seen her grip loosen and had taken advantage.

Hermione grabbed it and gave it to Professor Elric before offering to help her opponent up off the ground. Daphne took her wand back before exiting the stage, ignoring the looks around her.

"Hermione, that might have been an outstanding, but I have to give you an Exceeds Expectation. Otherwise, you stayed in the offensive and you recovered quickly." Professor Elric turned toward Daphne, smiling, "Daphne, Acceptable. It wasn't bad, but you let your guard down, and from the looks of your face, you couldn't think of any spells."

Daphne nodded, appreciative of an acceptable. Better that than a dreadful.

"Last duel, Blaise Zabini against Neville Longbottom,"

"This will be quick," Draco mumbled.

Indeed it was, Blaise nonverbally caused the platform to become smoky until nothing could be seen and then tying him up from behind. Neville had managed to get about two stupefy's in before his defeat.

Daphne noticed there was still a huge gap between Blaise and Harry. Harry didn't use wand motions like everyone else. He simply flicked his wand, but he might not all the time. She didn't know for sure, being as it was her first time seeing him duel… still, where could he have found the time to learn to be that good?

Professor gave Blaise an Outstanding and Neville an Acceptable. He stood looking over his charts for a minute before smiling.

"Finally, we are finished with duels for the time being. I have successfully graded you all and have assessed your skill, and by your skill I am going to put you in a team of three ranked from the best to the worst. We will be with this group for a better part of the year, and your exams at the end of the year will be in groups, but with Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff."

Everyone looked surprised and excited, except Harry, who of course, looked distant and disinterested.

"Once I call your name, please get to your group and introduce each other, Team 1: Draco Malfoy, Seamus Finnigan, and Daphne Greengrass."

Daphne groaned as Draco smirked. Seamus swore.

"Team 2: Blaise Zabini, Lavender Brown, and Neville Longbottom."

There was a pause as team two got in their group both Gryffindor looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Team 3: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley."

Ronald held an offended facial expression as they walked to Harry.

"Hello, Harry," Hermione said as Professor Elric finished calling groups. Harry didn't bother to reply. Ron didn't either, turning his back to glare at Draco Malfoy.

"Keep in mind, for the following months, your teammates will be responsible for not only your grade but your task and duels as well. You need to have a good relationship with them if you want to succeed. War is not about who you do or do not like, it's about doing what's necessary to win. On another note, the people who I called first for teams are your team captain. The Captain is responsible for making sure your team is strong and together."

"You know my name already. I know yours and I personally don't care about your lives." Harry said

"Why the hell did he make the junior Dark Lord our captain?" Ron said sizing up Harry.

Harry drawled, "If you really want to see why…Attack me, wand or Fist."

"Stop both o-

"Granger, shut up."

Ron debated using wand but then realized the kid probably never punched anything. Ron swung at Harry with his fist. Harry sidestepped and knocked his arm out the way before leaning back, bringing his right leg up and kicking Ron in the stomach.

Ron doubled over in pain grabbing his stomach as hit the ground groaning.

"You underestimated me, and you didn't think I was capable of holding up in a fist fight. Not only that, but your stamina is no good. You would easily lose in a duel against a deatheater." Harry said.

He had not noticed that everyone had been staring at him and Ron for the whole thing. Daphne watched in awe. Harry had been quick and painful, and he didn't look at all out of breath. Who was Harry?

"Damn idiot, Potter is beyond his level."

"How did he learn to do that?" Daphne asked

"H-He…Wait, What, You almost got me! I wish I could tell you, but I can't."

"Mr. Potter, Fifteen points from Slytherin and a Detention with me Saturday. It was impressive, but we don't conduct ourselves in that manner."

Draco laughed, "It will be one cold day in Hell when Potter shows up for detention or even gives a damn about House points."

"I know why Voldemort wanted to kill him. He is pure evil. I'm glad he doesn't have any parents, he doesn't deserve them." Seamus muttered.

Draco's laugh died as he turned to face Seamus with a look that she hadn't seen Draco ever use.

"If I ever hear you talk about him or his parents again, Halfbreed, I'll make sure you won't even remember who you are.  
Potter is more of a man than you'll ever be. "

It was in such a tone that Seamus could not even reply, but he could only nod. Daphne herself was shocked. It was obvious Seamus had hit a nerve in Draco. What was it? Harry's parents? Harry being pure evil? Why was there such a shroud of confusion about one person?

"Enough, , Now, We will be going on to Lecture's for a few weeks while you succeed or fail in bonding with you teammates then you will have your first task. You are dismissed." Professor Elric said

* * *

Harry yawned as he closed his book on the magical theory of the Fiendfyre. He was going to completely master the spell that had given him such a hard time.

That was one thing he disliked about magic, having to learn and understand the theory, the incantation, the practice, and intent to make the spell stronger. None of that took hours or even days. It took months or even years in terms of what kind of spell it was. Harry didn't let that stop him. He trained and practiced so hard any ordinary person would have quit or slowed down, but not Harry. He was a person of perseverance. He wanted power. He wanted to make Voldemort beg for his death. That's what he wanted, and no one was going to stop spent the next hour in the training room, working on his Fiendfyre. He took a breath and ran through what he knew of it before swinging his wand around. A loud and billowing noise enveloped the room and huge flames appeared before Harry. The flames mutated into different animals as sweat began dropping from Harry's hand in his concentration. Harry swung his wand around, watching the flames loosely follow the motion.

Harry closed his eyes, focusing even more. The flames turned into a serpant before turning into a wolf. Harry swung his wand in circles as the flames now followed the motion strictly.

Harry cancelled the spell with a smile. It had been three years since he began trying to conquer that cursed spell and he had finally done it. He sat on the ground, clearing his head. Draco and Blaise would be coming from dinner soon, so he had better practice some more before they got there.

Harry let in a breath of air before concentrating. He pulled his wand back as a fresh wall of flames surrounded him. The heat was intense, creating sweat in his hair. The flames themselves stayed as a serpent for a second before going to a wolf again.

Harry grinned as he swung his wand in a circular motion and the flames followed. Harry cancelled the spell, smiling, he only needed a little more practice to make sure he had complete control.

Harry heard a large shout as he realized Draco had entered the chamber. Harry wiped his sweat before taking off his robes and putting on simple black pants. Harry exited the training room to be tackled to the floor by Draco. The-Boy-Who-Lived frowned as he pushed Draco off of him.

"The Hell," Harry began with aggravation.

"Dammit, my dream has COME TRUE!"

Harry looked at Blaise for an explanation.

"Daphne asked Draco to meet her at Hogsmeade next visit, and he turned it into a date. What he fails to realize is, that she also invited Seamus, so she is trying to get a closer bond with her team."

Harry let out an annoyed breath before leaving his excited friend to Blaise's annoyance.

* * *

Harry watched as Daphne pulled open the broom closet revealing two Hufflepuffs rushing to make themselves decent.

"Fifteen points from both of you and a week of detention with Filch." Daphne said

They nodded and rushed off.

"Any tips you can give me from watching the match between Hermione and I?"

Harry coldly replied, "I wasn't watching,"

"Figures, you pompous narcissistic arse,"

"Do you think you know everything about me? Do you, Greengrass?"

Daphne stopped and looked him in the face, "Fine, I don't know much about you, but I'm sick of your overbearing attitude."

"Did I upset Queen Greengrass?" Harry asked as he continued walking, "You are pathetic. Not even Draco deserves anything pathetic…or useless as you."

Harry felt Daphne grab his hand. Harry turned his head to be met by a hard punch in the face. Harry lost his composure as he fell to the ground, a little shocked, but quickly he regained his composure.

Greengrass stood over him, anger clearly visibly on her face, but it was controlled anger. Harry was a little surprised anyone actually had the guts to hit him, not even Blaise nor Draco would hit him outside of training.

Daphne watched in fear as she realized, she had punched Potter out of anger. She just couldn't stand for anyone to call her useless. It was a word that everyone was forbidden from calling her. She lost her focus when somebody called her that.

Her anger was slowly residing as she calmed herself. However just as she could form an apology, something else was said that brought chills down her back.

"Daphne Greengrass, one of the finest broad in Hogwarts... all alone in the dark?"

Daphne turned to see four…no, five Death Eaters facing her way. Daphne could tell they all attended Hogwarts, and what surprised her most was that one of them was the height of a third year.

Daphne turned her head to see Harry get on his feet. His eyes held a look of excitement.

"You five were noisy. I could hear you from miles, had Greengrass not punched me, you would have walked into my trap. It doesn't matter. I can take all five of you." Harry pulled out his wand, "Daphne, go and get McGongall. Tell her there are five Death Eaters dead on the first floor."

"Potter is here too, We can get Daphne and Potter. The Dark Lord will be pleased with us! Get him! A Quick Shag and a fame in the Dark Lord's new world," the lead Death Eater said.

Daphne was a little shocked. She wasn't going leave her prefect partner, but could they take on five death eaters?

Harry laughed, "Let's make this easier on you." Harry put his wand back into his arm holster. "I'll fight you with no wand."

Daphne stared at Harry. What was he doing? She pulled her wand out.

"You guys, get Potter. I'll get Daphne."

Three guys turned and began firing several curses and unforgivable at Harry. Harry Disapparated until he was behind the group of boys, and with one swift move, he moved behind the closet one and snapped his neck.

The two other guys who were still surprised turn at the sound of a neck cracking. The one closest to the now dead boy didn't have a chance to be surprised as Harry turned his hand flat to chop the boy's neck with a quick and hard motion, instantly killing him.

Daphne dodged the killing curse as her adrenaline pumped through her body.

"Confrigo," Daphne shouted.

This wasn't dueling anymore, this was life or death, and all it took was one mistake. She didn't have any time for mistakes.

"Crucio," The Head Deatheater yelled.

Daphne couldn't block and the spell hit her full on. Daphne fell to the screaming as she felt pain that she had never felt before. She wanted to die. She didn't want to live anymore-  
As quickly as it came, it left.

Daphne opened her eyes, her body still burning from the previous pain. The head Death Eater had a sword through his stomach. His eyes were widened most likely surprised that Harry had sneaked up on him. The sword crumpled and turned back into pieces of rock.

"You don't listen do you?" Harry said, "Can you get up?"

"Y-Y-eah, I'm fine." Daphne replied. Harry pulled her up despite her protest. Daphne felt sick as she noticed all four Death Eaters on the ground.

Four? The little third year Death Eater was missing. Everything happened so fast, a spell came out of the shadows. Harry who was helping Daphne did not see it. Daphne pushed Harry to the ground and let the spell hit her roughly in the back throwing her away from Harry.

Harry without any word took his wand and shot the Death Eater in the shadow. He heard the Death Eater cry out in pain as he fell to the ground…dead. Harry picked up Daphne before he began running to the Nursery with only one thought in his mind.

Why did she sacrifice herself for him?

A/n Thanks to my wonderful beta! Umm, Check out my profile for a new Poll and my vision of what my characters look like if you want. Thanks you for the hits and follows, but I would really like reviews. I'm not begging for reviews but it's one the reasons I write, to get criticism, praise, speculation, questions or just a good job. It doesn't more than two minutes to do it so yeah.


End file.
